Rescuing Roza
by luckylaurax
Summary: Rose finds out that she has terminal cancer and has a year to live however a new all-natural treatment in Germany may be the only chance for her to survive. The only catch is they must fundraise 25,000 in less than a year. In comes Tasha Ozera. She provides Dimitri with an interesting proposition which may be the only way to rescue his Roza. Lemons! DxR DxT
1. Chapter 1

**DPOV**

Dead. Lifeless. Numb. That's how i feel right now after being told by the oncologist (the cancer doctor) that my girlfriend had less than a year to live. Last year at age 25, Rose had been complaining of pain when we had sex and she had an unpleasant discharge from her vagina. She thought it was just a common yeast infection so she tried to treat herself but when this failed, she tried to forget about it. Gradually, the pain got worse and she began to have heavy period so when she eventually told me, i urged her to go to the doctors to find out what the problem was. When she told me her symptoms, i had mixture of feelings ranging from disbelief to extreme anger. The most prevalent thought what popped into my head was that she had cheated on me and passed on some sexually transmitted disease. I didn't say anything because i knew, deep down i wouldn't leave her because i loved her too much. So like her, i tried to put it in the back of my mind. Then the results came in. They came back clear and further testing was done, until it was found that she had cervical cancer.

When this was found out and she had to go on chemotherapy, the doctors told us we couldn't have sex until the cancer had gone because of the radiation which could affect my body. Rose fell into depression telling me, "I would understand if you left me" and similar things on them lines. Her gorgeous hair fell out and she was left with a sickly green pallor. Despite this, i still loved her and would stand by her until she was feeling okay. This leads me to today where i was i just told by her oncologist that she was going to die. And soon.

When we got home from the hospital, i sat Rose down on the chair where she sat rigid. I got up and hugged her, "Roza" i murmured in her ear, holding her close to me, "What can i do to make this any better?" I could feel dampness on my shirt from her tears as she said, "there's nothing you can do, there's no hope." I felt fear squeeze my chest as she spoke those words, "there's always hope Roza, always."

When Rose started getting sleepy, i tucked her in bed and went to do some research on the computer. I tried to find a holiday nearby which catered for people with cancer. I found a few satisfactory results but no hope yet because i thought they were too far away and if Roza needed urgent care, she would need to be nearby. I searched for hours until one of the websites had a link at the side which caught my eye. It was about a woman surviving terminal cervical cancer from a new pioneering treatment in Germany. It was an all natural treatment which would be injected into her on a regular basis. I thought it was worth a try until i finally found out the price: £25,000. My heart dropped and i began to plan on ways to fundraise this money. When Rose woke up from her nap, i told her about the treatment in Germany. "How the hell are we going to fund that? And how do we know it's going to make me better, it could make me worse!" Rose said. We went to the oncologist who affirmed that the cancer centre in Germany is real and consulted with us whether this would be a good choice or not. The oncologist was against going to the German cancer clinic in case it made Rose worse but me and Rose finally agreed if we didn't do something now, it would get worse if we didn't do something anyway. We had nothing to lose.

We told our friends and family the news and they agreed to help us fundraise to earn the money and they even gave us some money as well. However the question was, how could we fund £25,000 in less than a year? Tasha Ozera, Rose's best friend gave us £1,000 towards the cancer treatment. I swear i could see tears forming in Roza's eyes out of the kindness of her friend and it takes a lot for Rose to cry. Tasha Ozera was a feminist journalist for a major newspaper called "The Weekly Read" so she was very rich. However, i knew that Tasha had an ulterior motive. She wanted me.

From the day me and Roza met, Natasha Ozera had always been beside her. They were extremely alike but different at the same time. They shared the same taste in music, clothes, books and unfortunately, the same taste in men. Whenever Rose was not looking, Tasha was always giving me creepy vibes staring me up and down. Always "accidentally" brushing her chest on my back or fluttering her eyelashes at me. She was a complete nerd unlike Rose, always had her head down in a book or writing for her new article and was too skinny like most moroi for my liking. I didn't say anything to Rose because i didn't want to ruin their friendship and certainly didn't want to say anything now in case it made Rose's condition worse. Tasha had given a lot of money towards Rose's cancer treatment so why should i say anything when i wouldn't cheat on Rose for the world?

However, it seemed that Tasha had a different opinion. "Why are you so ungrateful?" she spat in my face, "I gave you all this money, and what do i get in return, nothing!" she screeched. "Tasha" i sighed, "i appreciate the money you have given for Rose's cancer treatment but in the future, you should take into account, that I'm in no way attracted to you and in fact i don't like you at all because you are a malicious vindictive back stabbing creature!" Her eyes widen in shock and her eyes glistened with tears, i felt a stab of sympathy for her as she ran through the door and out of the house. I felt relieved that Rose slept a lot recently because of the chemotherapy she was having and she was now taking a nap so i didn't have to tell her why her best friend had just ran out of the door.

5 months went by and we had only fundraised £15,000 of the money needed for her to have the treatment in Germany. I was beginning to lose hope but Roza only chided me saying that she would beat the cancer "no matter what". Rose and Tasha had done the race for life together, done bun sales, we tried to tell everyone around town to help raise awareness and get money and Tasha even wrote an article in The Weekly Read about her cancer to help raise more funds.

I didn't have a clue how we would fundraise the rest of the money until one day Tasha had come to my house. I assumed she had another fundraising idea because she didn't usually come at our house this late as she knew Rose would be sleeping. She looked around hastily around the room and sat down nervously with her hands shaking. "Tasha, what's wrong?" i said. She kept staring at me and looked away biting her lip as she did so. "I don't know if i should do it" She whispered. "Do what? There's nothing wrong with Rose is there?" i said getting ready to go to Rose's room if there was a slightest hint that we had less time than we thought we had and could already be dead. "What? No! Of course not! I just thought of a way you could fundraise the money in less than a month." She said looking shocked. I began laughing, "What? How? Winning the lottery?" "No" she said looking at me straight in the eye, " sleep with me and I'll give you the money."

**Hey Guys! This is my first fanfic so take that in mind when reviewing, I welcome all positive criticism but please no negative! If you don't like the story, don't read it. Simples. Should i continue this story? If so, please review so i know! **

**Love,**

**Luckylaurax**


	2. Chapter 2

**DPOV**

"Is that supposed to be some sort of joke or something?" i snapped, "how could you do that to your best friend? I thought you were evil but not heartless as well." I was practically seething from the inside, how could she even want to break our relationship up? Was she just using Rose to try and get close to me? Her voice quivered and tears leaked from her eyes as she told me, "it's not fair Dimka" she moaned, "she has everything she ever wanted and that i wanted as well in life. Is it unreasonable to just to want to have something she has just for a little while?" If she thought i was falling for the crocodile tears, she had another thing coming. She was definitely playing the sympathy card here and making Rose to seem like the girl who has everything when really it was the other way round."Really?" I growled, "I wish you was Rose so you would know what it would be like to have cancer. And if she was Tasha, she wouldn't try to sleep with her bestfriend's boyfriend because she is a decent person unlike you! Now get out my house and stay the hell away from me because otherwise Rose will know about this little meeting!" Tasha glared at me and stormed to the front door, she turned to me before she left, "Well if she dies, we know who's fault it is, don't we? Because they didn't do everything they could have!"

When the door slammed, it had felt like i had been punched in the gut. I had tried everything i could have to save Rose and the treatment in Germany seemed like our only option but the only way to get that money was to fundraise because i didn't have that sort of money in my pockets. Tasha's way was definitely not an option, if Rose knew about what she had said then i think she would have picked that i wouldn't cheat on her then get some cheap money coming from having sex with her. If i could switch places with Rose i would take her cancer any day.

We had phoned the cancer treatment center in Germany a few months back who said that they thought Rose would be an excellent candidate for the treatment but for the treatment to be more successful it had to be done as early as possible which made Tasha's words hurt even more. They said according to their figures, they had a success rate of 62%- just over half of the people survived. It was better than nothing.

We had spoken to the doctor at the cancer treatment center in Germany and said they couldn't start treatment until we had all the money fundraised- £25,000. However, because Rose had little time left, they had offered to do the first injection when we reached the £20,000 goal but we would have to pay for the first injection back on the day of the final injection she would need. We agreed to this because it meant that they we could get the treatment starting earlier so their was more hope that she wouldn't die. It was a no-brainer.

This spurred us on to keep fundraising. 2 weeks went by and we had only fundraised £50 more than a fortnight. This was mostly because Tasha had stopped letting us advertise in her newspaper because she had "big articles coming up" so she hadn't any space left. Rose was very understanding telling her it was okay however i had a sneaky suspicion she was doing it so that we didn't have enough money fundraised and she might think i was desperate enough to sleep with her. The articles helped fundraise most of the money for Rose's cancer treatment because it reached a wider audience so now this wasn't coming in, we were getting less money come in. Me and Rose only lived in a small town so only the locals had been pitching in and they weren't exactly rich either. Although i was now beyond fuming, Tasha still kept coming round to our house but at least she finally avoided me like the plague. She was always "comforting" Rose with hugs saying that it was going to be okay. I had let her still come to her house only because Rose needed all the support she could get, it might make her cancer improve. Also i didn't want Rose to get suspicious on why she wasn't coming round anymore because if she did and she found out, it would only cause her to be stressed which in turn, could make her cancer worse and mean that she would have less time to live. I loved her too much to let her go.

In the last 2 weeks, Rose's condition became increasingly worse. She began throwing up lately and couldn't eat all of the time. I was beginning to get increasingly worried as the sparkle in her eye began to fade. When she was awake, i would cuddle with her on the couch, telling her i would always love her. Although we couldn't have sex we made this up with affectionate gestures. On one of her better days, she had attempted to make a cupcake with a smiley face on saying underneath, "i love you" in small wobbly letters underneath. The icing was disastrous however the cupcake was surprisingly done well. The fact that she tried even though she was a terrible cook gave me a warm feeling in my stomach when she had done this, however she later admitted to buying the cupcake and putting the icing and lettering on herself. Looking back at the memory made me chuckle. If i could switch places with Rose i would take her cancer any day.

"I want white horses. And maybe some balloons" Rose said suddenly, "What? Now?" I asked confusedly, where had this come from? "No" she laughed, "for the funeral, silly." A lump came to my throat, "don't talk that way, you still have quite a long time left ahead of you." It would make sense that she would want to make a grand exit however i didn't want to talk about death. I didn't want her to give up. She looked away silently, "Okay" she muttered, her eyes looking haunted. Although the doctor had said a year, it was only an estimation and looking at her, she thought her time was coming up soon. "I was just preparing in case-" I kissed her to try and stop her train of thoughts. Luckily it worked.

The next day, we decided to go for a picnic at the local park. I had left her to go in the shower, while i went to pack up the sandwiches. An hour went by and it struck me as odd that she was taking ages however i knew what girl's were like. I had also left her be because i knew she didn't like me looking at her body because of the effects of the chemotherapy had left her looking pale green. Despite the effects of the chemotherapy, i still thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world yet she didn't believe that. After another ten minutes, i went to check on her, i found her lying on the floor in our bedroom on her front. I smiled, she must have fell asleep after going in the shower. "Wake up sleepy head," i said quietly, i tried to shake her awake when i noticed she wasn't moving. "Roza" i murmured trying to wake her up. "Roza" i said louder, I turned her over and noticed sick was all over her face. A second later i noticed she wasn't breathing. A silent scream went through me, "No" i wailed. I began shaking her violently, "No! No! NO! Not yet." I got a towel from the kitchen and covered her body with it because she had just come out of the shower, i ran straight to the car and put her in the back. I started the car going ten times over the speed limit, i needed to get her to hospital as soon as possible. I didn't know if she was dead or not as i didn't check for a heartbeat so every stop at a traffic light was agonising as it meant she was closer to death. When i got to the hospital, i ran through the wards looking like a madman screaming for help.

Finally, i got to the accident and emergency ward and a doctor whisked her off. I watched as they cleaned the sick away from her mouth and started to resuscitate her. A nurse took me away from the scene despite my protests and i had to sit in a small waiting room. I knew she had done this because i may put the doctor's off or it may be that they thought she wasn't going to survive. I hoped it wasn't the latter. 10 minutes, flew by and doctor came to me with a grim look on his face. It didn't look good. He asked me to go in the family room. I was going to hyperventilate any second. Oh God. Until the golden words were spoken, "Rose is alive," he said, i slumped down on the chair relieved. I looked down at my hands realising they were shaking and i felt tears about to come down any moment. "Barely though," he said, "i can see that Rose has cancer when i was looking at her notes. She must have swallowed her own sick for this to happen. She must have slipped or something for this to happen and then began to choke on her sick." "She was in the shower before, her wet feet may have caused that," i explained to him, "so what's going to happen next? Can she be discharged?" He looked at me meaningfully, "Not for a few more days," he responded, "we have asked the oncologist (the cancer doctor) to come talk to you to discuss your options." Fear gripped my stomach, "what do you mean by options?" i said slowly, "she's not dying is she?" He patted my shoulder, sighing as he looked away, "It doesn't look very good and it doesn't seem she has long as we thought she had. The oncologist will talk to you... Oh! There he is." I looked around and noticed our oncologist there smiling sympathetically, "Mr Belikov?" she said, "come with me." I followed along the corridor until we came to her small office, i sat down and took a seat with her.

"So what's the plan of action then?" I said nervously. I wondered why i had to see her alone, our next regular appointment wasn't till next week. She fidgeted with her glasses case and finally got her glasses out and put them on. She squeezed my shoulder and looked at me directly in the eye, "i thought it would be a good time to talk about whether you should put Rose in a hospice or not." I sat there as rigid as a statue, like a monument frozen for eternity. "No" i finally said. "Dimitri..." she sighed. I stood up, clenching my fists, "I said no! I can't even afford that anyway!" i shouted. She gave me a calming smile,"sit down and we can discuss other options then." I sat back down, ready to hear the other options. I was going to get that treatment in Germany no matter what, i wasn't going to put her in a death bed. "I'm not going to give up on her" i told her, "never" i vowed just to reassure myself. "Putting someone in a hospice isn't giving up on her, you have to know when to fight a battle and when to back down. Knowing when to back down is the greatest courage of all" she said. "Anyway have you thought maybe Rose doesn't want to go to Germany and she is only doing it for you?" I was shocked that she would even imply that Rose would even want to die until i thought of what she said yesterday. She may have given hope on herself but i wouldn't give up on her. "Maybe you could use the money you fundraised to put her in the hospice?" she asked. Anger rippled through me, "I said no!" i said again trying to calm myself down, why couldn't she understand that? "If you don't want to put her in the hospice, maybe you should employ a nurse to look after her?" she suggested to me. I didn't like these options. "We are fine on our own," i said defiantly, "It was my fault in the first place. I won't leave her to shower on her own again." I also needed the money for the treatment so a personal nurse was out of the question. She opened her mouth ready to lecture me, "a nurse would mean if she got sick again and slipped, she would know how to clear her airways so she wouldn't fall unconscious." That struck a chord. Rose's safety was more important than anything. I knew know that i could only afford a nurse or the treatment in Germany. I thought it was unlikely that she would slip and choke on her sick if i watched her carefully enough but what if i needed to leave her to go get a drink and that second could kill her? I didn't know what to do. She gave me another smile and gave me her card, "when you decide what to do, let me know."

I was forced to go home because visiting hours had now finished. I tossed and turned in my bed that night. I knew there was only one way i could afford that money. I didn't want to do it but picking between Rose living or having a relationship with her, i would rather have her living. I knew it wouldn't have a happy ending but if Rose could at least have hers, i would sacrifice my love for her life. I was being selfish wanting to have her to myself but hopefully i could right my wrong. I drove to a very familiar address and knocked on the door. There was no backing out now. It opened with a matter of seconds. "Tasha" I said with a heavy gulp, "I'll do it. I'll have sex with you."

**What did you guy's think? Do you think the length of my chapter's are too long or should i keep them the same? Please do tell me if you enjoyed it, positive criticism is also welcomed :] Next chapter will be in Tasha's POV so we can jump inside her head, do you think she is the backstabbing creature Dimitri makes her out to be or just a lonely misguided woman? Let me hear your thoughts by reviewing!  
**

**Also just a thank you to everyone who read my story and to the people who reviewed, these are: Trigger260183, AllieAussieBritishMuffin, ClauIloveDimitriBelikov and the guest that reviewed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**TPOV**

I woke up reeking of the stench of alcohol. I groaned looking around at the unfamiliar setting, my head pounding from last night's havoc. Yesterday night, i had gone into my local nightclub like every week, hoping just to dance my worries away. Just for one night. But as usual, men grinded themselves on me, trying to whisper things in my ear. I had long ago realised, all men were the same no matter what. Only after one thing. It's the reason why i loved my job as a feminist article writer, to expose men for what they really were. However, women never listened to me, always getting into relationships and marrying too quickly but they soon found out the hard way. I read recently from one of newspaper, that divorce rates were increasing every year, just goes to show how men are so fickle. After getting tired of the grubby hands on my hips, i went to sit at the bar, "the usual please", i sighed at the bartender, he looked at me sympathetically while pouring me a martini.

"I thought you had given up the clubbing lifestyle up" the bartender said, "something bad happen?" I looked away not wanting to talk about it, "something came up" i said defensively. I tended to end up here every time something bad happened in my life. I really didn't want to pour my pity onto this bartender, although i thought of him as a friend, i couldn't talk about the Dimitri situation with him in case he knew them or he told other people. I did see Rose like my sister, i couldn't let her get hurt if it got out and. Dimitri was still ignoring me after i had propositioned him and it hurt that he was doing this to me. I gulped the martini down my throat, feeling the burning sensation take hold. I knew by the end of tonight, i would be drunk off my head and hopefully the pain of not having Dimitri would be numbed. One martini turned into two which eventually turned into 4. Eventually, the room started to feel blurry.

"Hey gorgeous" a deep voice murmured in my ear, "can i buy you a drink?" I turned round to see a balding grey-haired man with a beer belly come to sit next to me. "Sure" i slurred, "another martini please", he winked at me while i tried to flutter my eyelashes, trying to look seductive. I would have said that i would never go near this sort of man if i was sober but that wasn't strictly true, i craved attention, i just wished that someone would notice me for once. No-one would ever love me and i believed Rose was better off than me. If i had cancer, no one would care except maybe for Rose herself, i would just wither away until i was dead. Loneliness enveloped me as the guy put his hands around my hips. "I'll have 2 martini's please, one for me and the lady here" he said to the bartender. The bartender stared at me for a second before carefully saying, "I'm not serving you, sorry, she looks like she's going to pass out at any second." The guy holding onto me, huffed before turning to me, "we will have to take our custom elsewhere won't we? Do you want to come round to mine...for a coffee?" he murmured in my ear. "Yeah" i said drowsily, "i will." A hysterical giggle bubbled through me as he took me to his car. I knew this ugly guy wasn't offering just coffee but i wasn't going to refuse.

This brought me where i was today. I got off the stranger's bed and quietly got dressed, hoping not to wake him up so i could make a run for it. I closed the door silently on my way out and then dashed to the car starting off the engine as fast as i could. When i got home, i hopped into the shower like every time i ended up in the club and scrubbed at my skin till it was red raw. I felt terrible from what i had just done. Dirty. Mucky. I swear i could smell his sweat on my skin. Going to the club was an endless cycle, the alcohol numbed my pain, the men masked my insecurities. It didn't matter what they looked like, i would sleep with them if they would just whisper sweet nothings in my ear, they told me how "gorgeous i was" or how i was their "number one". It satisfied me a little while however the only guy i wanted, the one guy i loved didn't have any interest in me. _Dimitri_. I know i shouldn't have propositioned him like that, but if he had said yes to it maybe could just pretend that someone loved me, just for a little while. I knew it would have been worth it. The shower covered the tears on my face that might have shown.

I put on a bathrobe when someone began pounding at my door. _Oh God. _I hoped the man from last night hadn't found me or followed me, for all i know, he could be some serial killer or rapist off to do his bidding. I tiptoed slowly to the door and opened it cautiously, to my surprise, Dimitri was there. He looked like the most miserable man on earth standing there, "Tasha" he said quietly, "I'll do it. I'll have sex with you." Shock jolted through my body. He couldn't mean it could he? More importantly, what changed his mind? "C-come in" i stuttered, "sit down there." Every step he took, the more agony showed on his face. It looked like he was getting closed to death. Would it be _that _bad to sleep with me? He sighed before mumbling, "Can we just get it over and done with so i can go home to my _girlfriend_?" I felt like i had just been slapped however i didn't show this, i gave him a wobbly smile before sitting opposite to him. I couldn't believe that he wasn't showing any gratitude for all the money i was going to give him. "We need to talk about the finer details on what will happen" i said trying to sound cool and confident. "_Finer_ details?" Dimitri snarled, "you make it sound like some fifty shades of grey novel." I snickered, "we need to discuss the money situation etc. and so we are clear on our positions. Talking about positions..." I looked at him trying to hide my smirk. He was looking at the door when answering me, probably thinking about fleeing, "The money." he sighed ignoring my earlier comment, "i would need 15,000." "What!" i shouted, "I thought you had been fundraising for the past few weeks!" "I'm not some sort of goldigger Tasha, part of the money i have fundraised and the money you will give me tonight will go towards a nurse as well." Oh. I had heard what had happened to Rose, that she had been in hospital. I thought she would have been in a hospice by now. Apparently, he hadn't given up on her. "What do you mean £15,000 tonight, i intend to spread that money out. Like £3,000 a session." I said while winking at him. He looked at me in disgust, "i'm not doing it for that! It's either give it me when we have finished or i'm leaving!" he shouted. I nearly laughed, i knew he wouldn't leave now he had made his mind up. "Bye then" i said, nearly doubling over at his expression, he looked torn. He believed i would just give him the money when he came here and i knew he wouldn't leave, I had him in my palm of my hand. I gave him a lopsided smile, "just think of yourself as a glorified prostitute." His face contorted in anger and his fists balled at his sides, "I will agree to £5,000 a session. So 3 sessions. Anything else you want to discuss?" he spat. "Wow. High price goods aren't we? Let's hope that you are as good as you think you are, stud." i commented knowing it would anger him more. I was right of course, he looked like he was about to smash a wall.

I smiled at him, "Come on then Dimka, follow me to the bedroom." He looked relieved as i said this, the tension from his body winding away from him. I think he was glad that it was going to happen because it would save Rose in the end. I knew now i was doing the right thing, i got what i wanted and he got what he wanted, i didn't understand why he was so angry all the time. He slipped off his coat and shoes and then followed me into the bedroom. Rose had told me how she couldn't sleep with Dimitri because of the cancer and she felt really guilty so really I was also doing them both a favour, she wouldn't have to feel guilty and Dimitri would get sex, what could possibly go wrong from a couple of nights of harmless fun?

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated recently, i have been REALLY ill, doubling over in stomach pains etc. and been back and forth to hospital while they have been trying to diagnose what i have. Had to have a procedure done yesterday and the results came back REALLY bad, and i have to go back to have a camera shoved down my throat for more testing. So most of this week i have been in hospital so have been trying to write a chapter all of today although it's shorter than usual, i have being try to do it ASAP so i could write a chapter this week, so sorry guys for the longer than usual wait! I'm still very sick but will try to update. Just told you this info just to let you know i haven't neglected or left this story!**

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Do you still you perceive Tasha in the same way or do you think she is still evil? Lonely or selfish? Also what do you think of Dimitri now?**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews, i have read them all and appreciate them. I noticed one review didn't really like this story and where it is heading so just to let you know next chapter will definitely be M-rated between Tasha and Dimitri, if you don't like, don't read- unless it is constructive criticism which i don't mind and actually enjoy reading the most! Thank you to the guests which reviewed and to the other reviewers who are: rozasdimka123, ClauIloveDimitriBelikov, AllieAussieBritishMuffin and XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX. **


End file.
